monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Girl/Honey
Honey is a friendly Bee Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Bear Girls are our natural enemies. They always steal our honey.” “I want to do a bit of shopping in Happiness Village. If you don’t mind, could you give me some money?” (Give 111G?) *Yes - “Thank you. You’re a pretty friendly human.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh… that’s okay.” “Honey is best to eat while covering something delicious in it. Fufuu, what do you suggest?! *Bread - “Is that what humans cover in honey to eat? Would you let me try some too?” *A man’s body - “Yeah, that’s the best. I’m going to cover your body in honey and then I’ll lick every inch.” (+10 Affinity) *Your foot - “What do you think I am? An octopus or something?” (-5 Affinity) “I have to fight alraunes when I go collect nectar. …and then I have to fight Bear Girls who come to steal my honey. I’m just a mild mannered bee but my life is full of fighting.” “Bear Girls are formidable opponents in a fair fight, but they can’t move if I get my paralyzing stinger into them. They’re also weak to being licked, you know. It’s good to remember that east monsters are weak to pleasure and status effects.” “Rather than keep it in a nest, we carry our stores of honey. However, if we collect too much we cannot fly.” “I like to collect honey, not money. You can have it if you want.” (+185G) “I do have a poisonous sting… but it is very weak. It is nothing compared to the sting of a hornet girl.” “The advanced species of insects are split into strong, independent insects and swarm-friendly types. If it were up to you, which would you focus on?” *Strength - “If I become an independent type I will learn more powerful insect moves, but I don’t really want to pass up the swarm attack skills either.” *Numbers - “If I become more social I will learn swarm attack skills, but I don’t really want to pass up the powerful attacks I could learn by strengthening myself.” *Both - “If I become a strength type I will learn more powerful insect moves. If I become a numbers type I will learn swarm attack skills. If I master both I will be on the same level as the Queen Insect. I love boys with big ambitions...” (+10 Affinity) “You can have some of my stored honey. Use it however you like.” (+1 Honey) “I am a mild mannered bee. Don’t lump me together with the savage, militaristic hornets.” “Would you give me a helmet? That way I will be safe even if a Bear Girl surprises me.” (Give Bronze Helm?) *Yes - “Thank you. You’re a pretty friendly human.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh… that’s okay.” “Humans eat bread covered in honey. I would like to try a little as well.” (Give Bread?) *Yes - “Thank you. You’re a pretty friendly human.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh… that’s okay.” “Take this broken stinger. I’m okay, it will grow back soon.” (+1 Hard Needle) “The two oldest insect races were Beezlebubs and Pabilsags. Which do you think won their ancient rivalry?” *Beezlebubs - “Nope. The Beezlebubs were destroyed. They were extremely dangerous because of their extraordinary reproductive capabilities. The Monster Lord helped the Pabilsags destroy the Beezlebubs so now all modern insect monsters are descendants of the Pabilsags.” *Pabilsags - “Correct! All modern insect monsters are descendants of the Pabilsags. The Beezlebus’ strength was in their ability to massively reproduce, which was seen as a threat. The Monster Lord back then wiped them out.” (+10 Affinity) “Insect monsters have a strong exoskeleton. We have outstanding defenses to protect us from enemy attacks.” “If my stinger is ever broken I can always grow a new one. Fufuu, isn’t that convenient?” “Have you also come to steal my honey?” *I would never - “Really? That’s good. People are always trying to rob me...” (+10 Affinity) *Of course I have - “You too? Are you a friend of those Bear Girls? I won’t hand it over so easily!” (-5 Affinity) “I was attacked by a Bear Girl and my honey was stolen. That monster, why does she eat honey if she’s carnivorous?” “I collected too much nectar. ...damn, I can’t fly.” “Happiness Village thrives on beekeeping. Bee Girls, like myself, also tend to live nearby. I don’t think that’s just coincidence. Which do you think came first?” *Bee Girls taught beekeeping to Happiness Village - “Yeah, I think so too. Our ancestor must have been friendly with the humans.” (+10 Affinity) *Happiness Village raised bees and attracted Bee Girls - “I suppose that is one theory… but I disagree,” *It’s just a coincidence - “That idea is boring. You’re boring.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Honey: "I haven't collected enough honey. There aren't any bears here, right?" With Kyona: Kyona: "Ant licking... Hey, is honey delicious?" Honey: "Want to try licking some? I'll give you a little." Kyona: "Honey licking... Sweet! It's delicious!" Honey: "I'll also try licking ants... Ouch! They bit my tongue." Kyona: "I have a talent for it." With Aisha: Aisha: "Bear! Give me some honey!" Honey: "A bear! I won't give you my honey." Sonya: "Hey! No fighting!" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Bugs" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi